Snoring
by Soyna
Summary: All Genesis was looking for was a quiet place to sleep.


**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Requested by funkysockzlover<br>****Characters:** ****Genesis and Zack****  
><strong>****Key Word**:** **Camping**  
>Setting: <strong>Slightly Before Crisis Coreish**.  
>Rating and Warnings: <strong>PG, Genesis needs to sleep and finds the next most comfortable place to reside while he was camping.

* * *

><p>Genesis knew what was in store for him as soon as he got to the camp site. Zack and Angeal did all the set up, which suited him just fine. He was quite happy to watch the two argue as they set up the tents and had problems with the poles. He made sure that the food was ready for them and tended the fire. He tolerated the smoke smell in his clothes and hair. He tolerated the fact that the water was slightly warm when he drank from his bottle and he tolerated the fact that Zack and Angeal forgot their manners when they were eating.<p>

It was the sleeping arrangements that irked him.

Genesis didn't sleep well on these excursions. Zack and Angeal seemed to sleep like logs and were not disturbed by anything around them.

Angeal snored.

Loudly.

At home, he could disguise his earplugs so that Angeal wouldn't notice. He couldn't here and was forced to go without. His best sleep was the hour that Angeal got up in the morning before he dragged Genesis, almost forcefully out of his tent.

He couldn't nap during the day because, 'There was much fun to be had,' as Angeal put it. Chasing chocobos, dealing with snakes and having to catch your own food was not Genesis' idea of fun, but Angeal and Zack were having a good time.

He may have had fun, if he were able to sleep at night.

Angeal was a deep sleeper and didn't realize that Genesis wasn't sleeping at night. Angeal didn't even realize that he snored.

Zack knew though. The boy was smarter than people gave him credit for. There was a reason that his tent was so far away. He was no fool and he envied the fact that Zack was able to sleep and seemed to be out of the range of Angeal's snoring.

He envied the boy's placement of his tent.

It was the third night on the camping trip that he broke.

He just couldn't take the loud sawing grumbling that was coming out of Angeal. He crawled out of the tent and thought of a tree would be a nice place to sleep for the night, or crawl under one of the nearby logs, far away from the sound of Angeal's very loud and very annoying snoring.

In the moonlight he could see the shape of Zack's tent. A warm comfortable and most importantly, quiet place to sleep drew him like a moth to a flame.

He stumbled in the dark and opened the young man's tent and slipped inside. Zack didn't move as he settled into the blankets beside him. Zack was quite warm and the fact that he wasn't snoring was quite comforting. He cuddled against the younger man and was asleep with his arms wrapping around the younger man.

He woke up to the feeling of a firm hand on his leg and being pulled. He was startled and grappled at his surroundings, pulling the tent nearly down on him. "What do you think you two are doing?"

It was Angeal that was pulling on his leg and still held his ankle in his hand as he sat on the cold dirty ground and looked up at him. He noticed that Zack was beside him being held in a very similar position and looking startled and confused.

He was very grateful that they were both wearing sweat pants.

"One of you better answer me and quick!" Angeal yelled and his gripped his ankle tighter.

"I needed to sleep!" Genesis yelled.

"How does that explain why you were with Zack!" Angeal growled. He dropped Zack's leg and was focused on him.

"You snore!' Genesis blurted.

Angeal still held his ankle and looked confused. "I do not," he defended quickly and then got back to his stern and angry look. "What does that have to do with you sleeping with Zack."

"Zack doesn't snore," Genesis said and tugged his leg free and sat cross legged on the ground. "You snore really loud, Angeal."

"What does that have to do anything?" Angeal said looking even angrier at them.

Zack sat on the ground beside him as he looked up at Angeal. "Well you do snore rather loudly."

"I just wanted a warm, _quiet_ place to sleep," Genesis defended. "Zack placed his tent perfectly out of the snore zone."

Angeal looked down at them with crossed arms.

"I do not snore! That is a lame excuse."

Zack snorted. "'Snore Zone,' is an awesome name for it."

"It is, isn't it?" Genesis responded.

"I _do not_ snore!" Angeal yelled and glared at the men that sat cross legged on the ground in front of him.

"Do too!" They both yelled up at him.

Genesis waited for Angeal to deny it again.

"That still doesn't explain why you were sleeping in the tent with Zack!"

"You snore, Angeal," Genesis said as he stood up and pinched Angeal's nose. "I didn't bring me ear plugs and you snore like a freight train."

Angeal took a step back and rubbed his nose. "Do not!"

Genesis rolled his eyes at Angeal. "What other reason would I crawl into bed with your puppy?"

Angeal blinked a few times. "Well, I guess."

"I mean, he is scrawny, needs to learn how to use a comb, and wiggles too much," Genesis said as he started to walk towards the smell coffee bubbling on the fire.

"True," Angeal said as he rubbed his chin.

"Hey!" Zack said, and he looked insulted. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Genesis laughed. "You are no Angeal, Zack."

Angeal seemed smug at that remark.

Zack narrowed his eyes at his mentor, "Well, at least I don't snore."


End file.
